


What If I Let Myself Love You (part 2 of 4)

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [102]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012), The Dark Knight Rises-Fandom
Genre: "Paradoxes", Drabble, Drabbles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Paradox, Relationship Problems, Secret Crush, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "Paradoxes"John longs to respond to Bane, but feels he cannot.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/John Blake
Series: Four Part Drabbles [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710688
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	What If I Let Myself Love You (part 2 of 4)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiffen the Sinews (Summon Up the Blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622935) by [Whisky (whiskyrunner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky). 
  * Inspired by [We'll never be afraid again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343649) by [DreamingOfABetterYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfABetterYou/pseuds/DreamingOfABetterYou). 



> The Bane (DCU)/John Blake pairing has many great fics, but the two cited here are mentioned because I was inspired by elements in both--even though they are quite different from each other in texture and tone.

To survive, John became passive to Bane's advances. But intimacy soon created a paradox in John.

For every molecule in him wanted to respond with passion when he was in Bane’s arms. He wanted to touch the man and give into him freely. He wanted Bane to know that he was welcomed and needed.

But that was not what Bane was after. Bane didn’t want a relationship; he wanted a trophy. They were of two different worlds and two different value systems.

But if John could only teach Bane what real love was--

But then Bane wouldn’t be Bane anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Batman movies, especially "Dark Knight Rises."


End file.
